Father-Son Bonding
by skelekc
Summary: When Nami dies what will become of her 13 year old son? Who is his father?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction, I didn't use any of the Japanease suffix and won't until I am a little more confortable at writing. HAHA this is the first I ever put on display like this so be easy on me and I appreciate reviews to help me with my mistakes. Thanks and enjoy =D**

Father- Son Bonding

Chapter 1

A orange-headed woman was lying on her death-bed, never in a million years did she think it would end up this way. She turned her head to her left and there she saw her son, Daichi, crying. He is 13 years old, he looks just like his father with short spikey black hair and the same body build. The only thing of her's he inherited were her brown eyes (which were puffy from crying) and light skin; he even had a few freckles on his cheeks near his nose. Surrounding her were the people she grew up with on Cocoyasi island. Mostly her sister Nojiko and Genzo.

Daichi's POV

I can't believe it, my mom, the only family I have ever had is about to leave me on my own. I know who my father is, she has told me a million times talking about the adventures she went on with him and her old crew. How brave he was and all he accomplished, even his dream to become pirate king. My father is Monkey D. Luffy Pirate King. As if I care though. Never once has he came to see me or my mother. It's not like I hate him I mean how can I hate someone I don't know. I'm just indifferent towards him. Okay maybe I hold a little resentment but only recently because my mom has been sick for months and never once has he came to see her.

As I was watching my mother, holding back my tears, the door opened and everyone in the room made way for the people coming in and making their way to my mother. I stood and walked over to Genzo who took place on the other side of the bed. First there was this tall blonde man in a black suit. He had weird eyebrows that swirled at the top and he had a cigarette in his mouth. Next came a tall muscular man with light green hair and tan skin. He also had three swords by his side. After a woman with jet black hair and a reindeer. Next was a man with the longest nose I ever saw, and a skeleton, and a cyborg looking guy.

"Nami my dear I have missed you so much, even sick you look like an angel." the blonde man spoke.

"Long time no see Sanji." my mother lightly smiled.

The black-haired woman and the reindeer pushed past him and gave my mother a hug.

"Oh Nami I am so sorry" the woman with black hair said quietly. "NAMI" the reindeer and the man with the long nose sobbed. My mother smiled at them with a reassuring smile. "It's okay Robin, Chopper, Usopp."

The rest didn't say anything just looked with sorrow in their eyes.

Next thing I knew the door opened again and another man stepped in. The people who just came in stepped to the side for him as he got closer to my mother. He was tall and a bit tan. He wore a red opened button up shirt showing an x scar across his chest. He was well-built and had black hair with a straw hat on top. His hat covered his eyes hiding his expression as he walked closer. I looked up to Genzo,

"Is that who I think it is?"

He nodded looking straight ahead.

He made his way to my mother who just smiled the brightest I've seen in a while. She sat up as he kneeled down beside her.

"I am sorry that I'm late Nami" he spoke, his voice grim.

"Better late then never" she was still smiling.

He turned his head showing tears in his eyes. "Nami" he yelled as his arms wrapped around her shoulders holding her gently. As I watched their encounter, everyone was leaving the room to give them alone time. Of course I stayed and stared at the man who I new was my father.

Mom turned to look at me than at him. He looked up and saw me then he cracked a face splitting smile. I stood there dumbstruck, not moving. He then got off his knees and came over to me.

"Hey there, I'm Luffy" he stretched out his hand for a shake. I just look at him not saying anything. After a long moment of silence, his smile faltered a bit.

"Luffy, can you step outside? I have to talk to our son for a bit" mom said while moving to sit up against the headboard of the bed.

Luffy agreed and went out the door. As the door shut mom looked straight at me with a caring smile.

"I know this is weird and all, him showing up and you not knowing him, but he is your father and he cares about you. Besides him not being there wasn't entirely his fault" she started to tell me. I stood there with a blank face listening to her, I didn't know what else to do or feel. I never thought he would come. "long ago when I found out that I was pregnant we both agreed that it was not safe for you to grow up on a pirate ship. Too many people were after us, defiantly after your father became The Pirate King, more pirates showed up to try to take that title away. So we agreed that I will return to my home town and raise you til you were 16, an age I was comfortable enough with you to become a pirate. When you turned 16 we were both supposed to return to the crew. But now things have changed so when I wrote to your father about me being sick he agreed that 13 was a good enough age to join the crew since I don't have much longer and you still need a parent."

When she finished I was still dumbstruck, I didn't know what to say. Me leave this town and join my father's pirate crew? All these years of him not being here was to protect me?

"That still doesn't explain why he never visited, why he chose now to show up only when you are on death's bed when you have been dying for months now!"

"Sweetie..."

"I will join but only for you. I don't really care that much about him but I will go. It will be fun to sail with pirates." I give her a smile to reassure her, I don't want to make things worse for her now. Besides it does sound fun from what my mother has told me about her time as a crew member.

"Okay great now send your father back in. I need to talk to him alone." I walked out the door and saw him leaning against the wall to my side. I looked at him nudged my head to the door and then left. I walked out if the house and went to the cliff were Bellemere's grave is. I sat down just looking out at the horizon. I didn't think, just sat and listened to the waves as they crashed in the shore below, enjoying the tranquility.

Nami's POV

When Luffy came in he had a defeated look on his face. Never have I once seen that look on him. I figured he heard me and Dachi's conversation.

"Luffy he doesn't hate you, he just doesn't know you or understand." He didn't say anything, just looked at the floor. "Once he gets to know you he won't be so distant with you. I am sure he will come around once he gets to see the real you"

"Ya think?" the smile was starting to reappear on his face. I smiled too.

"Of course he will. I mean how can anyone not like silly, crazy you?" He laughed then got serious again.

"You know I tried to stop here and see you guys, but with you gone we don't have a great navigator anymore. Robin does her best but still she isn't as great as you. Actually I'm surprised we got here when we did."

I laughed remembering how he could get lost in a paper bag and how the crew wasn't much better, especially Zoro who I know is just as bad as he is. "Yeah I know and the good thing about this is that Daichi knows how to navigate. I taught him everything I know and he might be even better than me."

"That's great because we still need one. I was leaving that spot open for when you were to come back..." His mood got glum again and he stopped talking. I gave him a soft smile.

"I've had a good life. I met you and joined the best crew there ever was with nakama who cared about me. Then I had Daichi and it got even better. Plus I get to see my family together for the first time. What is a better way to go out then with you and Daichi by my side?" I layed back down, sitting up this whole time was killing me. I tried to hide my pain so he wouldn't see it but I'm faltering a bit. I think he saw it too because I saw tears in his eyes again.

"I love you Nami"

"I love you too Luffy"

Just then Daichi came threw the door, he panicked when he saw my condition. He ran to the other side of the bed and the last think I remember before closing my eyes was the two important men in my life hovering over me. I've held on for so long just to see this moment. To see them together with me. I can finally let go.

Daichi's POV

I felt the hand I was holding go limp. No, no not now. Not now. I started crying, I couldn't hold it back. I laid my head down on the side of her bed to hide my face. I was still holding her hand as I tried to cry silently but failed. I was bawling. After a while I tried to catch my breath. I peeked over at the man on the other side to see his hate down covering his eyes but I couldn't miss the stream of tears running down his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**I forgot to put this last time Disclaimer: I do NOT own One Piece.**

**Here is chapter 2 and I'm pretty confident that I will update as often as I can, maybe once a week at the least. Don't forget to review. Thanks and enjoy =P **

Chapter 2

Daichi's POV

It was raining, and everyone stared to part ways. I stayed put, staring at the freshly dug grave beside Bellemere's. There was a stone nicely decorated placed there with the words "Monkey D. Nami" and her DOB and DOD underneath. Bellemere's has a stone too now, my mom used some of the money she gathered over the years to get a nice simple one with a pin wheel and Mikan engraved in it. My tears mixed in with the rain. I was so engrossed in my thoughts to notice the smooshed sound of footsteps in the drenched ground getting closer. When they stopped a hand touched my left shoulder lightly. I looked up to see the man known as my father.

"We will be leaving tonight" his voice dull. I just nodded, I had nothing to say right now.

Later that night I was in my room, packing up for my new life on a pirate ship. I got clothes, pictures, and anything else I thought I would need. I really didn't know what to expect so I packed a lot just in case. When I was done I started walking around the house that was my home for the first 13 years of my life. I went to the kitchen remembering my mom standing there cutting up oranges and handing me a slice. I remember the stories she would tell me of her adventures near the fireplace. Man I'm going to miss this place.

I walked out and started heading to the shore to see the ship that will be my new home. As I got closer I noticed a ship with a lion's head on the front, and a flag with a jolly roger of a skull and straw hat on it, I correctly assume it's this one. When I board I am immediately greeted by a reindeer and the man with a long nose I saw earlier.

"Hey and welcome aboard the Thousand Sunny, and becoming the new navigator of the Straw Hat Pirates" He was very cheerful "I am Usopp the sharp shooter and Chopper here is the doctor".

"Hiya! We got someone new to play with now!" the reindeer jumped up and down.

"Hello I'm Daichi, as you already know I'm Nami's son..."

"We know who you are, you're also the captain's son. We know all about you from the letter's and pictures your mom sent us" he interrupted.

"My mom sent you guys letters and pictures?" I was perplexed, why didn't I know about that?

"Yeah she did from the time you were born until about the time you were 3" he answered.

"Why only til I was 3?"

"I guess because the further away we got the harder it was to receive and send letters. After you were one and we got back to where the grand line was, it would be months until we would get anything. The lag was too far apart"

"Oh" was all I could say. Why would she never had told me she sent letters and where were the letters they sent? Why did I never get a chance to read them.

"Anyway I'll show you to your new room. You will be getting Nami's old room. Robin moved out so you will get it all to yourself" He stared leading me to the stairs that lead to the cabins. As we walked I saw all the crew members. First there was the man with green hair and the man with blonde hair, they were fighting, I couldn't tell what about. All I heard were insults like love cook and shitty swordsman.

"That's Sanji the cook and Zoro the swordsman, don't mind them they do that all the time " He pointed to a woman who was sitting in a lounge chair reading and then to a man nearby that looked like he was part machine. "That's Robin, she's an archaeologist and Franky, he mans the ship" and then he pointed to a skeleton leaning on the railing playing a violin "and that's Brook, he's our musician" he finished.

I looked around, a skeleton, cyborg, and a reindeer! This is the weirdest pirate crew. And there is an archaeologist? What would pirates need with an archaeologist!? But these people were my mom's friends so I guess they are okay, plus from what she has told me these are some of the strongest people she has ever met. I start to look around for my father.

He noticed "Looking for Luffy? He's probably in the kitchen eating us out of house and home" there was annoyance in his voice at the last part.

We got to a door below deck, "Here is your new room. Dinner should be served shortly but Sanji will call when it is ready. Trust me you'll hear him. I'll leave you here to unpack" he smiled as he walked out the door and closed it.

I looked around and saw a mattress with pink comforters and pillows, there was also a dresser and a desk with a few pens still lying on it. I laid my bags on the mattress and started to unpack. While I was putting my clothes in the dresser I heard the door open. I turned and looked at Luffy.

"This was your mothers old room when she was apart of the crew. Robin seems to kept it the way she left it" he was nudging towards the pink covered bed. I kept silent and continued unpacking. He tried to talk to me some more but I ignored him. He finally gave up and walked out. I laid on the bed; it wasn't like I was trying to be mean, I just didn't know what to say. I'm still not exactly comfortable with the idea of him being here now after all these years. I can't just pretend like were old buddies.

"Sigh" I guess I'm done here, might as well go up and officially meet the rest of the crew. These are the people I have to live with for a while after all, might as see what they are like.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is another update, told you I will update often and thanks for all the review they mean a lot to me. **

**I am really proud of this chapter =D**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own One Piece**

Chapter 3

Daichi's POV

As soon as I walked on deck I heard the blonde man say dinner was ready. Hmm, I think his name was Sanji. I walked into where the kitchen was. I took the only empty seat that was by the cyborg looking man. My father was at the end and next to him was the man with the green hair, Zoro I think. Next to him was the woman who's name is Robin and to her was the skeleton man, Brook. The other end of the table was Usopp and then the cyborg man, Franky. Then lastly there was me and the Reindeer, Chopper. Sanji was setting the food on the table.

When all the food was in place my, father tried to pick up a slice of ham to which Sanji got really angry. "Shitty captain, Robin gets first dibs, then Nami's son" He said Robin and my mom's name all dreamy.

"Dammit, he's a man too so why does he still get to go before us?" Zoro stood.

"Because I said so, and Nami wouldn't like it if I treated him like the rest of you idiots" Cook replied leaning over the table at Zoro. While the two started bickering the rest of the crew dug in.

I sit and watched in amazement at how they all ate. The best way to describe it was chaos. My father kept reaching and grabbing food off the other's plate, which in turn would start the bickering again. Everyone ate with such gusto, I guess it was to eat before Luffy had a chance to steal it. I started to lose my appetite watching it, and that says a lot because I can put it away. Maybe my nerves had a lot to do with it too.

When it started to calm down a bit Robin spoke up. "So are you settled into your room yet?" she raven haired woman asked me. "Yeah, I got my stuff put away, I might change the blankets on the bed though" I replied.

"Yeah, when I moved out no one really went in there except for Luffy. He would sleep in there time from time."

"Weren't you going to make that room yours and Nami's when she came back?" Usopp turned to his captain. At that Luffy stood up, threw his fork on the table and left the room. His eyes were covered by his hat. "Did I say something wrong?" Usopp questioned.

"You know how touchy that subject is right now" Zoro replied. I sat still not knowing what to do. Why would that be a touchy subject for him I wondered. Robin must have seen the confusion on my face because when dinner was done and everyone started to clean up or leave she asked me to follow her.

She lead me to a room that looked like an aquarium. She sat down on a couch that was in the corner of the room and then motioned me to sit next to her. I sat down and faced her.

She looked dazed at the tank and started talking. "Why did you look surprised when Zoro mentioned Nami was a touchy subject for the captain?"

She looked like someone I could open up to, so why not tell her? "Well I never thought he cared that much about her; yeah I knew she was apart of his crew and she had his son but I didn't think it mattered. You alway hear about men leaving their wife and child to be a pirate, not really caring about what happens to them. I always thought this was a similar situation"

"You really don't know your father well then. He was always one for nakama, and caring for others. He is not like the other pirates or a pirate captain. He was always compassionate and helped others if he could. I'll tell you a story about your mother and father" she looked me straight in the eyes.

"Not too long after she and him met, she betrayed him and took off with his ship. She sailed to her home island with the gold she collected to buy back her village. Captain made Zoro and Usopp follow her and bring her back. His reason was because even though she betrayed him he absolutely wanted her to be his navigator. When he finally caught up to her, he heard that she killed Usopp from people who saw her stab him, he wouldn't believe it. Turns out she didn't kill him but saved him by pretending too. He later saw her crying and stabbing the tattoo she was branded with by a fishman pirate named Arlong. He stopped her and went off to beat him. He ended up defeating Arlong and destroying the room they held her captive in and setting her, and the village free from the fishman's rein." She sighed, "I guess that what I'm trying to get at is that no ordinary pirate would go through all that trouble for a girl who betrayed him."

I was in shock, I never heard that story, but still "If he was no ordinary pirate and he cared, why did he never come visit her? Why did he never come see me?" I felt tears form behind my eyes. I was his son, did he not visit her because he didn't want to see me? Did he not want me? Did I take away his precious navigator?

"I think you are going to have to ask him those questions. It's not my place to tell you." her face got real serious but at the same time soft "but there is one thing I can tell you and reassure you of, he does love Nami and he does love you. This is just as awkward for him as it is for you. More so because he thinks his son hates him and it hurts him deeply." She stood up and started for the door. "I'm tired, I think I might go on to bed. Just remember what I said, and if you want answers, he's the only one you should talk to to get them" She walked out.

I stayed there for a while longer thinking about all she told me. I guess if I want answers, he is the next one I got to talk to. When I gathered my thoughts and planned what I'm going to say, I head out of the aquarium and up the stairs to the deck. I see him sitting on the lion head peacefully. Well, it's now or never I thought to my self and started walking towards him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the VERY late update, I didn't expect to have to work a lot of overtime just to be off for Christmas, It just about killed me LOL. Anyway this chapter is Luffy's POV, I wanted to add what he thinks and feels about everything that has went on. I didn't give away the reasons as to why he did not come visit, well not all the reasons, there still is a very big reason why (Most probably know by now LOL). its not a secret or anything but I didn't want it to come out until he had his sit down with Daichi. Without further ado... CHAPTER 4**

**PS I promise not to take as long to update this time now that the chaos of the holiday are over. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own One Piece**

* * *

Chapter 4

Luffy's POV

I was sitting a top the Sunny's head thinking and reminiscing. I remember when I first set out to find a crew and a ship to achieve my dream of being Pirate King. First I got Zoro to join my crew and knew next I needed a navigator, after getting lost real quick after sailing off. Luck would have it that I got carried by a bird to an island were I met Nami for the first time and learned about her hatred of pirates. I didn't know she was an exceptional navigator at the time when I asked her to join my crew.

After our encounter with Buggy when she refused to fire the canon at me and then fixed my precious hat I knew she was not a bad as a person she liked to lead on. She finally agreed to join our crew for her benefit, and after her the rest would follow on each of our next adventures (with her help of course because without her skill I would have never met the people I have in my crew now).

Like I said before she is not a bad person, I saw that in her when we first met, instinct told me to have her as my navigator and I did as it said. That is why when she betrayed us at the restaurant we met Sanji at, and took off in our ship I sent the rest to go after her, not only for the ship but for our namaka and navigator also. Soon after me and Sanji were done protecting the restaurant, we headed out to catch up with the rest of the crew.

When I first arrived at the island Nami escaped to, I heard about her stabbing Usopp and killing him. I refused to believe it, I don't know why I trusted her that much not to harm anyone. Then I was proved right when Usopp showed up and told us that she stabbed herself to make it look like she stabbed him so he could escape. When her sister Nojiko showed up to explain why Nami was doing all that she did, I walked away. I didn't need to know the reasons behind her betrayal or why she was working for Arlong because I didn't need any explanations or a reason to back up why I should trust her, because I already did trust her.

As I was walking I ended up in town where I saw her on the ground stabbing herself on the arm where the tattoo Arlong branded her with. I couldn't let her go on hurting herself like that so I grabbed her hand. When she asked for help I placed my straw hat on her head and went to face Arlong. I didn't know why I gave her my hat, at the time it seemed like the right thing to do. After that the rest of the crew (at that time it was Zoro, Sanji, and Usopp) went to take down the fishmen and set Nami free.

When it came down to me and Arlong our fight ended up going into the building somehow. The room we ended up in was the room they kept Nami in making her make their maps. A room she was prisoner in for so long. It infuriated me knowing they just saw her as a piece of property then a person. I ended up defeating Arlong and Nami joined our crew again, this time permanently. When I think about her that memory always came to mind. I think it is because that was the point when I saw that maybe I cared a bit more for her then just namaka.

As we went through our adventures together I started to like her more and more, I never said anything about it though because we both had other things to worry about like her reaching her dream of making her own map of the world and me becoming Pirate King. Then the day came and we reached the last island on the Grand Line and found the legendary treasure known as One Piece and I officially became the Pirate King.

She was able to finish her map a few week later. She came out of her work area and showed up her master piece. That was when I thought it would be the perfect time to ask her to be my girlfriend. When she said yes I was so happy I almost fell into the ocean. A few weeks in when we started saying I love you is when we started to "fool around". After a few months she started getting sick in the mornings and went to see Chopper about it. That was when we found out she was pregnant. We sat down to talk about what we were going to do about it. We both agreed that it might be way to dangerous for a child to aboard a pirate ship. Too many pirates would be after me for my title, and don't get me started on the Marines.

So we sailed back to her home island. She will raise the child until he or she reached the age of 16, then they would return to the ship. I was a little upset with this because of the fact I wasn't raised by either if my parents, but I knew it would be for the best. All this time I left the navigator spot open for when they were to come back. I was always looking forward to the day my son (know now) and lover would come to rejoin the crew... Then Nami fell ill.

Because of the mail lag of us being on the ocean and not to mention in the Grand Line, I didn't find out she was dying til it was too late. Months had already passed when we finally got the news. We rushed as fast as we could to Cocoyasi island to see her. After learning she was on her deathbed I regretted every decision I made. I regretted letting her go, I regretted not staying with her or seeing her. I fell into depression on the way there. If it wasn't for Robin convincing me that what we did was the best choice, I probably would have jumped overboard by now.

When we got to the island and I saw her in bed looking pale and fragile, I felt my heart breaking. Then when I met my son for the first time and saw shock with a mix of uncertainty I felt dread. The image of us being a family I had in my head got a huge dent. Then when I over heard him talking to Nami with a tint of hatred in his voice, that image shattered. The only thing I could think was that I fucked up.

When Nami died that day I felt a part of me go with her. I cried but I tried to not make a sound or show my face because Daichi was beside me. I knew he didn't like me but I still needed to be strong for him, after all I am still his father. We buried her beside Bellemere, her mother. Even though we never married or planned on it, I wanted the name on it to be Monkey D. Nami. I never felt comfortable with marriage and we didn't need to be married to know we loved each other, but I felt it was the best way to show I loved her one last time.

Now that we are on the ship I tried to talk to Daichi, I at least owe him an explanation. But he shot me down by ignoring me. I don't know if he will ever forgive me, but I do want him to at least talk to me and maybe we could get our relationship off the rocks.

I was sitting and trying to think of another way to get him to talk to me. I was so engrossed in my thoughts and staring off into the horizon that I failed to notice someone approaching me. "Hey, can we talk somewhere?" I turn to the voice and see Daichi staring at me.

"Sure, where do you want to go?" I feel a bit hopeful, I can't help it.

"My room, so it can be private " I following below deck to Nami's old room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry about not updating in forever, a lot of things happened. I got a bad case of Bronchitis and my classes started back. I know there isn't any excuse, but to make it up I have this long chapter and I promise to have another chapter up either tomorrow or the next day since I am on a roll with how this is going so far. Plus I also stared on another story involving my all time favorite couple NaLU (Natsu and Lucy). I even have another story in mind for One Piece, but one thing at a time right. **

**Thanks to all that reviewed, it means a lot to me to know that this story is good and not crap. Makes me bubbly inside knowing that there are people that enjoy my story. =P**

**Anyway let's get started shall we, don't forget to review and tell me how I am doing so far.**

**I do NOT own One Piece**

* * *

Chapter 5

Daichi's POV

As my father and I walk closer to my room, I can't help but get real nervous. How am I going to ask him? Am I just gonna be blunt and come out and say it? Or will I happen to bring it up? He takes a seat on the bed and I shut the door. I take a deep breath and turn around to face him.

"So..." I try to start off.

"What is it you want to talk about?" He replied. I couldn't read his face.

"I just want to know why. Why did you leave and never come back? Why didn't you visit?" I feel my heart beating a million miles a minute. I stare him right in the eyes for his answer.

"Sit down and I will tell you everything" I take the chair from the desk and sit backwards on it facing him. This is it, and I'm a little nervous with what he has to say. "It all started with when your mom finished her map a while after I became pirate king. I always liked your mom so when my dream and her dream was out of the way I thought it would be a good time to start a new dream, together. We started dating and after a few weeks we found out that she was pregnant. It was a huge shock, well I guess not that much haha" he started to blush and scratch his cheek.

I got a little irritated at that. "Finish up"

"Okay jeez you are a lot like Nami, straight to the point. Anyway we sat down that night to discuss what we were going to do. Clearly we couldn't have a baby aboard the ship, if other pirates were to find out, even the marines, they would've attacked and went right after you. So she suggested that she would leave the crew awhile to raise you at Cocoyasi village. I wasn't too happy about that plan and at first was dead set against it. But her and Robin tagged against. Robin sat me down later and explained that it might be the best option. Nami would be safe at her home village, everyone there would protect her and the child. She did have a point, so I agreed on the condition that I stay too. She tried to ague against that too but I wouldn't allow it. My mind was made up I wasn't going to change it. She gave up and the next day we set course for Cocoyasi village."

He paused to catch his breath and look at me. I sat still trying to chew the information he just gave me. "So if what you are saying is true, why did you not stay?"

"I'm getting to that. We were almost to the village. It was decided, no matter what Nami and Robin said, that I was going to stay on the island with her and my unborn child. The crew was going to go back to their villages for a while or stay on a nearby island. We could just see land when a marine ship attacked us. They were a low branch so not much of a threat, I don't get why they ever attacked, guess they were trying to be heroic. Anyway everyone excluding Nami fought on deck. It didn't take long for them to retreat, but the last one was hiding in the women's cabin. Right before he escaped on the other ship he got a good look at Nami's swollen tummy. When he got on his ship he told everyone. We didn't know at the time and landed on the island" He hid his face in his hat after that sentence. "We got to stay there for a week, until Gramps showed up".

"Gramps? Who is that?"

"Your great-grandfather, Monkey D. Garp. A marine vice admiral."

"My great-grandfather, your grandfather is a marine vice admiral?" He nodded his head.

"He found out about my navigator being pregnant so he came to see if it was true. When he found me in the mikan grove first he punched me out. When Nami came to see if I was alright he saw her stomach. He asked if I was the father, when I said yes he punched me twice as hard and called me a irresponsible dumb ass." I snickered, "Isn't that the truth." then I busted out laughing.

"Oi, if I was responsible you wouldn't be here" he got aggravated. "Anyway can I go on?" I calmed myself "sure, continue".

"Anyway" he pouted "He asked if he could talk to me alone, since he wasn't hitting me anymore I knew he was serious now. I took him in the house that me and Nami bought and shut the door so no one could hear. We sat at the kitchen table and he begin to speak. He told me that the marines knew about the pregnancy and guessed it was my baby. He said he could cover it up but I would have to leave the island and not come back." His face got grim and I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

-Flashback-

Luffy's POV

"Luffy, the marines know that your navigator is pregnant, they guessed the child is yours which is correct. You know what they are going to do, they are going to hunt the navigator down and execute her. They will also execute the child of the crime of being your spawn." I can't believe what I am hearing, execute a child because I'm their father? "No, they won't do that! They haven't done anything wrong!" I yelled.

"They can and they will, you know that. It's the same reason why I took in Ace. They will execute your child because you are a notorious criminal, you are the Pirate King." I couldn't believe this "I will protect them then. They will have to go through me if they want them!"

"You know they will try. Listen Luffy, there is still time for me to cover this up and clear your navigators name, she isn't as wanted as you. I think I can have her pardoned and cover up her pregnancy."

"Well do that then!" I was feeling a bit relieved.

"There is a catch though. Luffy, you will have to leave this island and not come back. If you keep visiting someone will get suspicious, and ever since Arlong this island has had a bit more watch over it."

"Never come back? I can't do that. It's my child, I want to be there. No I can't accept this." I was shocked. How can he come here and expect me to just walk away from my unborn child?

"I know how you feel, but they are going to keep trying to find that child and when they do, they will do anything to get a hold of them. They will either use them as bait to lure you in or execute it. Hell they might even do both. But the major point is Luffy, you are that child's father, you have to be responsible and do what's best for them. Right now letting me cover this up and you leaving is the best choice. If you don't take this opportunity I am giving you, it might cost you the life of your navigator and your child. It's my grandchild too, and I will be damned if your stupidity gets them killed. I will take it and raise it on my own if you don't do what I say!"

After thinking more about it and listening to him I guess I have no choice then. He is right, I've got to think of my child too now. I can't let them be in danger. "Fine, I'll leave, but as long as you promise Nami and the baby will be okay." I look him straight in the eye with the most serious face I could muster.

"You have my word" He smiles and holds out his hand. I shake it.

* * *

Garp walked with me to where Nami was. I told her what he said he was going to do, she agreed that it was the best option. I went to phone everyone the change in plans, Garp was going to drop me off where they were on the next island. He said I have a few more minutes so I'm going to say goodbye to Nami. When I saw here at Bellemere's grave looking out to the ocean, I sat beside her. It was silent at first until I broke it.

"How am I going to go without you?" I said still looking at the horizon with her.

"You will be just fine, you were fine before you met." She answered still looking at the horizon as well.

"I was wanting to talk to you about that, when do you think you will return? When our child will join?"

"I think I will stay here until they are old enough to be on the pirate ship with us."

"When do you think that will be? Five or six years?" she turned to look at me with a shocked face. "More than that. Sixteen at the least."

"Sixteen, sixteen years from now? Nami that is a long time."

"Luffy I am not letting our child become a pirate until they are old enough to decide. I was forced to become one at a young age and I'll be damned if I let it happen to my child. Sixteen years old is what I will agree on."

"Okay I understand." Garp was signaling for me to go, I stood and so did Nami. "I love you and I guess I will see you in sixteen years. Don't forget to write and send me pictures of my baby" I smiled.

"You know I won't, and I love you too Luffy." We hugged and kissed passionately one last time. I pulled away and walked towards Garp. "I LOVE YOU NAMI, DON'T FORGET IN 16 YEARS TO COME BACK TO THE CREW, TO ME!"

-End Flashback-

* * *

**Sorry to bother again but I wanted to share how I feel would be a great ending to One Piece. Not the whole finding the One Piece thing but something that would go great with the VERY end. I feel like the end should be like 17 or 18 years later with Luffy's son setting sail like he did to achieve his dream, you know show that the will of the D still survives kind of thing. Of course by now you realize that I pair Luffy with Nami. I just feel like she is the best candidate. She has a LOT of faith in him. He respects her opinion over most. She is kinda in charge of the ship even though she is not captain. She takes charge when Luffy is playing or acting like a kid. I see her as a vice captain as you will. I think they make a great team, she is the brains and he is the bronze. Anyway, I don't know about them ever getting married (since they are pirates) but being together yep. An unspoken law that Nami is Luffy's and Luffy is Nami's. Anyway I don't like the Robin and Luffy pairing because she is too old and mature for him. I def do not like Hancock because one she is too old for him also and two I do not like her character. She is wayy too shoved up her own ass and that is one quality I can't stand about someone (to think they are better then anyone else). I know she has a sad past but that is no excuse to be stuck up, if anything wouldn't being a free slave make you more humble to people? Also to the whole Luffy and a relationship thing, I see a lot of people are against it because he is too immature, well of course he is a teenager. He has his dream he is more focused on achieving, but he will grow up and when he achieves his dream I think he will think a bit about the opoiste sex. Everybody wants love and he is no different. Anyway I'm ranting. Sorry choose to ignore me if you want LOL**


End file.
